1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display system including a display device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for driving a display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, information processing devices each provided with an input unit, a display unit, and an arithmetic portion are prevalent.
As the display unit, a variety of display units such as a liquid crystal display device, a display device including an organic electroluminescent (EL) element, or electronic paper is used.
A method is known in which an information processing device including a display unit and an input unit is driven in the following steps: a first step of acquiring an input signal with the input unit, a second step of starting the movement of an image displayed on the display unit in accordance with the input signal, a third step of reducing the luminance of the image, a fourth step of judging whether the image has reached predetermined coordinates or not, a fifth step of increasing the luminance of the image when it is determined that the image has reached the predetermined coordinates, and a sixth step of stopping the movement of the image. This method can reduce eye fatigue of a user and achieve eye-friendly display (Patent Document 1).